Benomination of the Temple
| Played= }} "Benomination of the Temple" is an orchestral piece on the Season 3 soundtrack. It serves as the main motif for the Others and is one of the most frequently used motifs in the series. Main appearance Ben tells Richard to lead the Others to the Temple while he goes to the radio tower. Richard warns that this is dangerous for Ben's role as leader. Full list of appearances The motif from "Benomination of the Temple" plays during the following scenes: * The Others walk by Eko and Jin, dragging a teddy bear behind them. * Eko tells Ana Lucia that the Others are nearby. ** The Tailies hear the Whispers in the jungle. ** Sayid and Shannon see Walt. * The Tailies run towards the sounds of Eko's struggle with two Others. ** The Others sneak into the Tailies' camp. ** Nathan argues with Ana Lucia over the Others' attack. * Michael communicates with someone on the Swan computer. * Michael checks around the Swan station to make sure he is alone. * Locke asks Sawyer where he got his name from. ** Jack, Sawyer, and Locke hear gunshots. ** Tom appears before them at the Line. ** He tells Locke to build a fire. ** He asks how long the survivors have been on the Island. ** He holds Kate hostage. * Rousseau introduces Sayid to a trapped Ben. * Claire, Kate and Rousseau explore the Staff. ** Alex wakes Claire up. * Locke drags Ben back to the armory. ** Ben reaffirms to Locke that his name is Henry Gale. ** Locke yells for "Henry" as the countdown alarm starts beeping. * Kate sees an old doll in the bushes. ** Jack arrives at the Line and shouts at the Others. ** Jack and Kate hear a rustling in the bushes. * Locke asks Ben why he didn't try to harm him during the lockdown. ** Michael tells Jack, Kate, and Locke about his encounter with the Others. * Mr. Friendly has Michael gagged. ** Tom yells for Alex to bring Kate out to him. ** Pickett takes a sample of Michael's blood. * Kate tells Jack that the Others may be pretending to be weaker than they really are. ** After an attack by the Others, Michael's true intentions are revealed. * Sayid investigates the decoy village. ** Ben says hello to his captives. ** Ben thanks Michael for freeing him. * Shortly after Flight 815 crashes, Ben speaks with Juliet. ** Sawyer sees a boy in the cage next to his. * Colleen informs Ben about a group of survivors with a boat. ** Colleen tells Danny about her mission. ** [[Fool Me Twice|The Others sneak aboard the Elizabeth]]. * Jack hears Sawyer's screams over the intercom. ** Ben tells Sawyer that the pacemaker he put in him will cause his heart to explode if his pulse hits 140. ** Following Colleen's death, Danny heads to Sawyer's cage. * Ben tells Jack to come on a walk with him. Jack questions him on his tumor. ** Ben tells Jack about his original plan for him, and asks him to operate on him. * Jack sneaks out of his cell. ** He aims a gun at Ben. * Juliet hides from Edmund in the bio-research lab. ** Alex, Kate, and Sawyer climb out of Alex's secret hiding place. ** Ben has a private chat with Juliet. ** Juliet approaches Pickett and tells him to let Sawyer and Kate go. * Jack examines the feeding device in his cage. Juliet approaches him. ** Jack and Alex meet Tom outside the meeting room of the Hydra. * Sayid and Kate begin exploring the basement of the Flame. ** Sayid and Kate find Ms. Klugh and hold her at gunpoint. * In a Previously on Lost recap, Kate leaves to rescue Jack. Sayid sees Mikhail. Mikhail attacks him and Kate. ** Mikail tells Kate that she's not on the list. ** The group discusses the sonic fence. ** Sayid, Kate, and Locke arrive at the Barracks. * Locke spies on Jack and Juliet from the bushes. ** Locke sneaks into Ben's room. ** Ben asks Locke about his paralysis. ** Alex meets Sayid and Ryan and takes Sayid's pack. * Sawyer finds Paulo's walkie-talkie. ** Ben and Juliet visit The Pearl. * Locke says goodbye to Kate. ** The Others evacuate the Barracks. ** Kate tells Juliet that the Others abandoned the Barracks. ** Kate and Juliet return to the Barracks. * Sayid attempts to get information out of Juliet, but Jack defends her. ** Sayid and Sawyer look on as Juliet explains Claire's sickness to Jack and Kate. ** Ben and Juliet review their plans. * Charlie refuses to go with Desmond to find the helicopter survivors until morning. * Sun and Juliet enter the Staff. ** They find the hidden room. ** Desmond lets Mikhail leave, despite his attempt to steal the satellite phone. ** Juliet heads back into the Staff and records a message for Ben. * In a Previously on Lost recap, Locke talks to Ben. He destroys the submarine. Ben shows him his father. ** Ben tells Locke that he has to kill his father. ** Locke and Sawyer prepare to enter the Black Rock. * Alex gives Locke a gun. ** Horace has an argument with Roger about the Hostiles' attack. ** Juliet reveals what Ben was making her do. ** Ben begins hearing whispers in the jungle. ** Ben meets Richard in the jungle. ** Locke falls into the ditch. Ben asks him what Jacob said. * Sawyer talks to Karl after his arrival at the beach camp. ** Ben returns to his camp. ** He gives instructions to his people to move up the attack on the beach camp. ** Karl explains the Others' plan. * Bonnie radios Ben and tells them that Charlie is with her. ** Tom and a group of Others interrogate Sayid, Bernard, and Jin. ** Ben tells Richard to lead the Others to the Temple while he goes to the radio tower. ** Greta and Bonnie search for whoever Charlie was talking to, but find no one. ** Mikail asks Ben why he wouldn't trust him. Ben admits his mistake. * Ben tells Jack that Naomi is "one of the bad guys". ** Tom tells Ryan that he thinks Ben's lost his mind. * Ben asks Rousseau to take Alex as far away as possible. ** Jack asks Ben where Naomi went. ** Ben tells Jack that Kate took the phone. ** Kate follows Naomi's trail. * Frank discovers that Juliet was not on the plane. ** Locke prepares to kill Ben. * Sayid, Kate and Miles look out over the Barracks. ** They find Hurley in a closet. ** Kate investigates Ben's house. ** Danielle escorts Sayid to the rec room. * Locke interrogates Ben about the spy on the freighter. * Harper welcomes Juliet to the Island. ** Locke opens the safe behind the picture. * Ben tells Alex and Karl to go to the Temple. ** Tom confronts Michael in the alley. * Miles tells Ben that the mercenaries "want to talk". ** Keamy speaks with Ben on a walkie. He then brings Alex out of the jungle and holds her at gunpoint. ** Ben asks Bakir to deliver a message to Widmore for him. * Ben tells Hurley that the Purge wasn't his idea. ** Locke sees Claire in the cabin. * Ben tells Locke how to enter the actual Orchid station. * Richard discusses his agreement with Kate and Sayid. ** Keamy reveals to Ben how he survived. * Ben climbs through the frozen tunnel beneath the Orchid. * Ethan fires at Locke. ** Moments later, Ethan asks Locke where he came from. * In 1954, Sawyer and Juliet hide in the bushes and watch some Others march past. * Daniel, Charlotte, and Miles discuss their next move. Later, Richard enters and asks them about who they are. * Ben, Jack, and Sun arrive at Eloise's church. * Ben shows up in Locke's hotel room. * Richard talks to Horace about the two dead Hostiles. * Frank and Sun approach the path to the Barracks. * Sayid builds houses in Santo Domingo. * Locke watches over Ben while he is unconscious. * Ben approaches Our Mutual Friend. * Naomi leads Miles into the restaurant. * Jack and Sayid sneak into an abandoned Dharma bungalow. ** Jacob tells Locke that everything will be okay. * Locke and Ben prepare to enter the statue base. * Hurley hears Jacob approaching in the bushes. * Jack talks to Lennon, then attacks some Others standing nearby. * Jack asks Lennon about Sayid. * Claire helps Jin after shooting Aldo and Justin. ** Claire ties Justin up. ** Claire tends to Jin's wound. * Claire delivers a message to the temple dwellers. ** The Man in Black offers Sayid his knife back. ** Omar coerces Sayid into accompanying him. ** Sayid speaks to Keamy. * The woman Sawyer is sleeping with catches him trying to pull a con on her. ** The Man in Black asks Kate if she is alright, then goes over to have a talk with Claire. ** Claire approaches Kate to apologize for attacking her. * "Isabella" tells Richard that they are both in Hell. ** Richard approaches the Statue. * Keamy and his henchmen confront Sun and Jin in Sun's hotel room. ** Sayid spies on Widmore's team from the water. * Sayid informs the Man in Black about Desmond. * Jack and the Man in Black find Claire in the jungle. ** The Man in Black's group walks through the jungle. * The Man in Black finds a wire leading to a bomb in one of Ajira 316's overhead compartments. * Jacob takes the Man in Black back to the Source. * Richard and Ben prepare to confront the Man in Black. Variations "Act Now, Regret Later", "Benundrum", "Bon Voyage, Traitor", "Claire-a Culpa", "Deadly Fertility", "Dharma Disaster", "The Fall of Man", "Fool Me Twice", "Heart of Thawyer", "Hide and Snitch", "Hold the Phone", "Hostile Negotiations", "The Hunt", "In with a KABOOM!", "Jintimidating Bernard", "Keamy Away from Him", "Kool-Aid Claire", "Locke of the Island", "The Looking Glass Ceiling", "McGale's Navy", "Mother of Sorrows", "Of Mice and Ben", "Paddle Jumper Reprise", "Peculiar Parenting", "Recon (composition)", "Torture Me Not" and "Weapon of Mass Distraction" use the motif from this piece. Category:Orchestral pieces Category:Themes and motifs Category:Season 2 orchestral pieces Category:Season 3 orchestral pieces Category:Season 4 orchestral pieces Category:Season 5 orchestral pieces Category:Season 6 orchestral pieces